


Niepokojące wieści

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [62]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Reveal
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Scott przynosi stadu pewne niepokojące wieści, choć ma problemy z wykrztuszeniem ich.Tekst na temat 68 (niepokojące wieści) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	Niepokojące wieści

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts).



Kiedy Scott zwołał nagle pilne spotkanie stada, spodziewali się wieści o kolejnym zagrożeniu, które musieli zwalczyć. Kiedy zebrali się wszyscy u alfy, ten milczał, kiwając się na kanapie i obejmując kolana. Musiało być naprawdę źle.

— Chodzi o Stilesa — wykrztusił w końcu, a oni zamarli, wstrzymując oddech.

— Co się stało? Przeżyje?

— Gorzej. — Alfa wziął głęboki oddech. — On… on…

— Poważnie, Scott? — Odezwał się nagle Stiles, którego wejścia Scott nie zauważył. Tuż za nim stał Peter. — Co wasz _wspaniały_ alfa próbuje wam powiedzieć, to to że ja i Peter się kochamy i jesteśmy razem. I najwyraźniej to jakiś kosmiczny problem dla niego. Trudno.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
